Naruto Slayer
by DarkSN
Summary: Naruto anak yang lemah diabaikan oleh orang tuanya, pertemuannya dengan seseorang mengubah semuanya. NarutoxGrayfia, Doujutsu! Naruto , Overpower! Naruto, Godlike! Naruto, Godlike! Grayfia/ Don't Like Don't Ride! Warning: Inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Desa Konohagakure No Sato adalah salah satu desa yang terkuat dari desa-desa tersembunyi lainnya. Dan di sinilah tokoh utama kita lahir, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Anak pertama Konoha No Siroi Senko serta Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Red Habanero Uzumaki Kushina serta Kakak dari Jinchuriki No Kyuubi Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma. Saat ini dia ada di dekat sebuah danau di sebelah utara Konoha.  
Naruto P.O.V

Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak pertama Konoha No Siroi Senko serta Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Red Habanero Uzumaki Kushina serta Kakak dari Jinchuriki No Kyuubi Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma. Mengapa aku tidak memakai marga Namikaze? Karena aku di abaikan oleh mereka, sejak aku berumur 3 tahun aku sudah di abaikan oleh mereka dan mereka hanaya fokus pada Menma, dan sampai saat ini aku terus menarik perhatian mereka tetapi yang aku dapat hanyalah penolakan. Aku selalu selalu bertanya kepada diriku sendiri apa salahku? Kenapa mereka selalu mengabaikanku apakah aku bukan anak mereka. Aku selalu bertanya tapi aku tidak mendapat jawabannya. Ada alasan lain aku di abaikan karena aku lemah, aku selalu berpikir apakah hanya orang kuat saja yang di perhatikan sedangkan yang lemah di abaikan. Akan aku tunjukan bahwa, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi kuat tanpa bimbinganmu Namikaze Minato.  
"Seadang apa kamu di sini anak muda?"

Naeuto P.O.V END

"Sedang apa kamu di sini anak muda?" tanya seseorang di samping Naruto

"Aku sedang menyendiri paman" jawab Naruto

"Mengapa kamu menyendiri?" tanya orang itu

"Aku memang selalu menyendiri dan alasan aku menyendiri karena untuk menenangkan pikiranku saja" jawaba Naruto

"Memang apa yang kamu pikirkan anak muda?" tanyanya lagi Aku

"selalu berpikir apakah hanya orang-orang kuat saja yang di perhatikan, sedangkan yang lemah di abaikan" jawab Naruto

"Mengapa kamu berpikiran begitu, dan siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya orang itu

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dan paman sendiri?" tanya balik Naruto

"Oh kamu anak Yondaime Hokage, dan aku Narukami Slayer, dan kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu" jawab Narukami

"Karena aku di abaikan oleh mereka, dan mereka hanya fokus pada Menma dan karena aku lemah oji-san" jawab Naruto

"Tidak ada orang yang lemah di dunia ini Naruto, sebenarnya kamu memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, tetapi itu harus di latih serta kamu memiliki chakra yang besar" jelas Narukami

"Benarkah Oji-san?" tanya Naruto

"Benar, dan apakah kamu mau ke kediamanku di Mansion Salyer? Aku dapat meltihmu" jelas Narukami

"Ya aku mau Oji-san" balas Naruto

"Baiklah, dan kamu boleh tinggal di Mansion Slayer jika kamu mau" ucap Narukami

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa malah aku senang ada orang tambahan di kediamanku, pasti suasananya akan tambah ramai" jawab Natukami sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou Oji-san" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Narukami 'Aku akan memberimu kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan dari orang tuamu Naruto' batin Narukami

"Baiklah Naruto mulai sekarang kamu bagian dari kami anggota clan Slayer, dan kamu boleh memanggilku Otou-san. Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali karena sudah hampir malam dan kita makan malam di rumah nanti" ucap Narukami

"Hai Tou-san" balas Naruto .

.

.

.

Skip Time Kediaman Narukami Mansion Slayer

Terlihat di depan kediaman Narukami ada dua orang yaitu Narukami dan Naruto "Tadaima" ucap narukami smabil membuka pintu

"Okaeri Anata/Otou-san" jawan dua oarang dari dalah rumah, dan terlihatlah dua orang merempuan yang satu wanita dewasa dan yang satu seorang gadis seumuran Naruto

"Siapa dia Anata/Otou-san" tanya dua perempuan tersebut

"Oh perkenalkan dia Naruto anggota baru keluarga ini" jawab Narukami

"Oh salam kenal Naruto-kun aku Rias Slayer istri dari Narukami Slayer dan ini anakku Grayfia Slayer" ucap Rias (AN: di sini tidak ada iblis, malaikat, dan malikat jatuh jadi Rias dan Grayfia ukan iblis)  
"Salam kenal bibi" jawab Naruto sopan

"Mou jangan panggil aku bibi, kamu anggota keluarga inikan berarti kamu harus memanggilku Okaa-san" jelas Rias

"Hai Okaa-san" ucap Naruto Baiklah

"ayo makan malam aku dan Grayfia-Chan sudah menyiapkannya" ucap Rias

"Baiklah ayo" balas Narukami .

.

.

.  
Skip Time Keesokan Harinya

Terlihat di Training Ground Clan Slayer terdapat dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu pria paruh baya dan yang stu anak kecil berumur 10 tahunan yaitu Narukami dan Naruto kelihatannya mereka sedang berlatih, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang berlatih

"Baiklah Naruto aku ingin mengetahui jenis perubahan chakramu" ucap Narukami

"Bagaimana caranya Tou-san?" tanya Naruto

"Dengan ini" jawab Narukami sambil Menunjukkan sebuah kertas kemudia melanjutkan

"Kertas ini kertas chakra, caranya kamu tinggal alirkan chakramu ke kertas ini jika kertasnya terbakar berarti katon, jika terbelah dua berarti futon, jika basah berarti suiton, jika hancur berarti doton dan jika mengkerut berarti raiton. Sekarang cobalah" ucap Narukami sambil memberikan kertas tersebut. Dan setelah Naruto mencobanya yang terjasi pada kertas tersebut adalah terpotong yang satu basah kemudian hancur dan yang satunya mengkerut kemudian terbakar

"Bagus kamu memiliki semua elemen yaitu Katon, Futon, Suiton, Raiton dan Doron dan kamu bisa menggunakan elemen Meiton jika kamu dapat menggabungkan seluruh elemen tersebut" ucap Narukami

"Benarkah Tou-san" ucap Naruto tidak percaya

"Benar, baiklah kamu sekarang harus berlatih Chakra Control Exercise dan cobalah berjalan menaiki pohon itu dengan memfokuskan chakramu pada kakimu dan ingat jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu sedikit jika terlalu banyak maka batang pohonnya akan retak dan jika terlalu sedikit maka kamu akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh" jelas Narukami

"Baik Tou-san" balas Naruto. Setelah itu dia mencoba dan pada akhirnya berhasil meskipun hanya terjatuh sebanyak tiga kali

"Kalau begitu,turunlah" ucap Narukami

"Baiklah Tou-san" balas Naruto Naruto pun meloncat turun kemudian Narukami memberikan sebuah gulungan dan berkata

"Baca dan pelajarilah gulungan tersebut"

"Gulungan apa ini Tou-san?" tanya Naruto

"Ini gulung 3 jutsu dasar menjadi seorang shinobi, Pertama Bunshin no Jutsu, kedua kawarimi no Jutsu, ketiga Henge no jutsu. Seseorang tidak akan menjadi shinobi jika tidak bisa melakukan 3 jutsu itu" jelas Narukami

"Tou-san aku sudah bisa menggunakan 3 jutsu ini tapi untuk Bunshin no Jutsu aku tidak pernah berhasil tetapi aku berhasil menggunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" jelas Naruto

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kita masuk dulu, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, dan setelah makan siang kamu bisa ke tempat penyimpanan jutsu-jutsu dan senjata-senjata yang ada di belakang, dan pelajarilah jutsus-jutsu itu, dan jika kamu tertarik dengan senjata yang ada di sana kamu bolieh memilihnya dan setelah selesai tata kembali gulungan-gulungan tersebut dan jika kamu memilih senjata bawa salah satu senjata itu dan tunjukan padaku" jelas Narukami

"baik Tou-san" balas Naruto

"Baiklah ayo masuk" ucap Narukami dan di balas anggukan

.

.

.

Skip Time Setelah Makan Siang

Di tempat penyimpanan terlihat Naruto sedang membaca banyak gulungan-gulungan jutsu yang di bantu para Kage Bunshinya dan ada yang sedang memilih senjata dan yang asli sedang mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Beberapa saat kemudia Naruto yang asli menemukan sebuah gulungan yang aneh, karena dari semua gulungan hanya gulungan tersebut tidak ada namanya, dan setelah di baca, kedua mata Naruto langsung membulat kaget karena gulungan itu bersisi cara mengaktifkan Doujutsu Clan Salayer

"Doujutsu yang lebih hebat dari Byakugan dan Sharingan dan Daujutsu tersebut adalah-

.

.

.  
Kaminogan".

.

.

.  
TBC

Hah akhirnya selesia fic pertama saya, maaf ya kalo jelek maklum baru pertama nulis fic

Mohon Reviewnya ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ketika Naruto akan melihat caranya mengaktifkan doujutsu tersebut dia terlihat sangat kebingungan karena ada bagian yang telah robek Aku harus bertanya kepada Tou-san, pasti dia tau cara mengaktifkannya batin Naruto Setelah menata kembali gulungan-gulumgan jutsu yang sudah di bacanya dengan bantuan Kage Bunshin tadi Naruto lalu keluar mencari ayah angkatnya. Dan bertemulah mereka di dekat kolam ikan di belakang mansion dan di sana ada Rias dan Grayfia

"Tou-san, apakah Tou-san tau caranya mengaktifkan doujutsu Kaminogan?" tanya Naruto

"Oh pasti kamu menemukan gulungan itu tadi, ya aku tau. Doujutsu Kaminogan hanya dapat di aktifkan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja, dan aku lihat kamu dapat mengaktifkannya" jelas Narukami

"Bagaimana caranya Tou-san?" tanya Naruto

"Begini caranya kamu harus memiliki seseorang yang sangat ingin kamu lindungi dan kamu sayangi, jika keinginanmu semaki kuat, maka Doujutsu itu akan semakin cepat aktifnya, Kaminogan memiliki tingkatan seperi Sharingan tetapi tidak untuk Eternal Mangekyou Kaminogan serta bentuknya lain, jika Sharingan berwarna merah dan 3 tomoe berwarna hitam maka Kaminogan sebaliknya, Kaminogan berwarna hitam dan memiliki 9 tomoe berwarna merah, dan jika kamus sudah menguasai tingkatan-tingkatan Kaminogan seperti Mangekyou Kaminogan kamu dapat mengaktifkan Kaminogan tanpa harus mengeluarkan chakra dan aku, Rias,dan Grayfia dapat mengaktifkannya meskipun Rias, dan Grayfia tidak dapat mengaktifkan Mangekyou Kaminogan tapi mereka sangat kuat" jelas Narukami

"Benar Naruto-kun, aku dan Okaa-san dapat mengaktifkannya karena kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain" ucap Grayfia

"Dan Naruto-kun siapa yang sangat kamu sayangi dan ingin kamu lindungi di desa ini?" tanya Rias

"Yang ingin aku lindungi dan sangat aku sayangi di desa ini adalah keluarga ini, karena dari kalianlah aku mendaptkan kasih sayang seorang keluarga dan aku berjanji akan melindungi keluarga ini agar tetap utuh" ucap Naruto, dan tiba-tiba mata Naruto berubah menjadi hitam dan terdapat gambar shuriken berwarna merah (gambranya sama seperti gambar di atas tetapi berwarna hitam dan shurikennya berwarna merah)  
GREBB

"Naruto-kun kami memang bukan hiks orang tua kandungmu hiks tetapi kami masih bisa hiks memberimu kasih sayang hiks yang tidak pernah kau dapat dari hiks orang tua kandungmu" ucap Rias dengan memeluk Naruto dan menagis kemudian Narukami dan Grayfia memeluk mereka juga

"Terima kasih kamu mau melindungi keluarga ini Naruto dan kamu akhirnya dapat mengaktifkan Kaminogan dan bahkan lebih baik yaitu Mangekyou Kaminogan" ucap Narukami

"Benarkah Tou-san?" tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan

"Baiklah aku akan melindungi keluarga ini bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri" ucap Naruto

"Oh ya aku akan melatihmu menggunakan Kaminogan tersebut, dan apakah kamu tertarik dan sudah memilih salah stu senjata di sana?" tanya Narukami

"Sudah, ini dia Tou-san" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah pedang (bayangin pedang Yamato Vergil di DMC)  
"Oh kamu memilih pedang Yamato ya, baiklah besok aku juga akan melatihmu pedang tersebut serta melatih ninjutsu Grayfia dan ninjutsumu" jelas Narukami

"Hai" Balas Naruto dan Grayfia bersamaan

"Baiklah waktunya makan malam, ayo kita ke ruang makan" ucap Rias

"Hai/baik" balas Naruto, Grayfia, dan Narukami bersamaan .

.

.

.  
Skip Time Setelah makan malam

Kini Naruto sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, tok...tok...tok terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Naruto langsung membukanya

"Oh kamu Grayfia-Chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin ke sini" jawab Grayfia

"Oh ya sudah ayo masuk" ajak Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia

"Hm" balas Naruto

"Emm, Naruto-kun apakah kamu mempunyai orang yang kamu cintai?" tanya Grayfia

"Eh, mengapa kamu bertanya begitu?" tanya Naruto balik

"Tidak ada kok" balas Grayfia

"Hmmm, gimana ya" ucap Naruto dengan pose berfikir kemudian di melanjutakn

"Sebenarnya ada"

"Siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia antusias

"Perempuan itu sekarang ada di depanku" jawab Naruto

"Eh, maksud Naruto-kun aku?" tanya Grayfia sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya kamu lah masak orang lain kan yang dari tadi di depanku hanyalah kamu dan apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?" jawab dan tanya Naruto

GREBB

"Ya aku mau Naruto-kun" jawab Grayfia

"Baiklah sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih" ucap Naruto

"Uh'm" jawab Grayfia disertai dengan anggukan kemudian melanjutkan

"Dan Naruto-kun apakah aku boleh tidur denganmu di sini?" tanya Grayfia

"Apapu maumu Tuan Putri" jawab Naruto kemudian mereka tidur bersama dengan saling berpelukan dan tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dan 2 orang tersebut adalah Narukami dan Rias

"Akan ada penerus Clan Slayer nantinya, ya kan Tsuma?" tanya narukami kepada istrinya

"Benar Anata" jawab Rias .

.

.

.  
Skip Time Keesokan Harinya

Di danau terlihat 3 orang yang sedang berlatih, 3 orang tersebut adalah Naruto, Grayfia, dan Narukami

"Baiklah karena Naruto memiliki semua jenis perubahan elemen dan Grayfia memiliki 4 perubahan jenis elemen yaitu Katon, Suiton, Doton dan Futon maka kita akan berlatih teknik Katon dan Suiton serta untuk Naruto aku akan mengajarimu teknik pedang Yamato. Apakah kamu membawa pedangnya?" tanya Narukami

"Aku bawa Tou-san" jawab Naruto kemudian menepuk sikunya dan keluarlah samurai Yamato

"Kamu ternyata biasa fuinjutsu juga, kamu memang hebat Naruto" puji Narukami

"Baiklah perhatikan ini dan cobalah" ucap Narukami kemudian membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya

Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu

Kemudian Narukami menyemburkan bola api besar dari mulutnya

"Baiklah sekarang cobalah" ucap Narukami dan kemudian Naruto dan Grayfia mencobanya

Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu

Dan mereka berdua menyemburkan bola api yang besar

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah menguasainya sekarang jutsu Suiton" ucap Narukami kemudian membuat Hanseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu

Kemudian keluarlah Naga air yang besar dari danau tersebut

"Sekarang cobalah" ucap Narukami

"Hai" jawab mereka berdua kemudian membuat Handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu

Dan keluarlah dua Naga air yang besar dari danau tersebut

"Bagus kalian bisa menguasainya dengan cepat aku bangga kepada kalian berdua" ucap Narukami samil mengelus rambut mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan

"Dan Grayfia kamu boleh istirahat dan kamu Naruto, kita akan berlatih Kenjutsu" ucap Narukami dan kemudian mengelurkan samurai yang sama yang di miliki Naruto

"Eh, bukannya itu Samurai Yamato Tou-san?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm, benar ini memang samurai Yamato dan yang kamu pengang itu adalah samurai ayahku dulu" ucap Narukami kemudian melanjutkan

"Baiklah perhatikan ini dan cobalah"

Slayer Style: Yamato Dimensional Slash

Beberapa cahaya muncul seiring Narukami mencabut Katananya, membuat sebuah poho terpotong dan tumbang menjadi beberapa bagian

"Wah, sugoi. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya ucap" Naruto

Slayer Style: Yamato Dimensional Slash

Beberapa cahaya muncul seiring Naruto mencabut Katananya, dan membuat sebuah poho terpotong dan tumbang menjadi beberapa bagian dan jadilah dua pohon yang tumbang

"Baiklah latihan ini samapai di sini dan kalian bisa beristirahat karena besok kalian akan masuk Akademi" ucpa Narukami

"Benarkah Tou-san?" tanya mereka berasamaan

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Narukami balik

"Arigatou Tou-san" balas mereka berdua

"Oh ya Tou-san aku meminta izin untuk men-"

"Aku mengizinkannya" potong Narukami

"Eh, jadi Tou-san tau bahwa kami sepasang kekasih?" tanya Grayfia

"Ya aku dan Okaa-san kalian tadi malam tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian jelas" Narukami

"Arigatou Tou-san sudah merestuia kami" ucap Naruto

"Tak masalah" balas Narukami dan mereka kembali ke mansion Slayer .

.

.

.  
Skip Time Keesokan Harinya

Naruto dan Grayfia terlihat sedang menyusuri Akademi untuk menemui guru mereka dan tak sengaja Naruto menambrak guru yang memiliki luka yang melintang di bagian hidungnya

"Sensei tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa dan kalian pasti musrid baru itu ya? Perkenalkan aku Umino Iruka, aku yang akan menjadi sensei kalian saat di Aakademi" ucpa orang tersebut yang ternyata Iruka kemudia melanjutkan

"Ayo Iku akau ke kelas" dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka

"Nah tunggu di sini dulu ya Naruto, Grayfia" ucap Iruka

"Hai" balas mereka berdua SREET Bunyi pintu terbuka dan di dalam kelas banyak murid yang berisik dan tidak memperdulikan sensei mereka yang datang, Iruka menarik nafas dalam dalam dan kemudian berteriak

"DIAM!" dan keadaan kelas menjadi sunyi

"Baiklah kalian akan memiliki teman baru, silahkan masuk" perintah Iruka dan masuklah Naruto dan Grayfia

"HEI KAU ANAK LEMAH MAU APA KAU MASUK KE AKADEMI? PASTI KAU TIDAK AKAN LULUS KARENA KAU LEMAH!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto dan yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut, jika Naruto berambut kuning jika anak itu berambut merah

"Hentikan Menma dia itu kakakmu kamu seharusnya tidak minghinanya" balas Iruka

"Cih aku tidak pernah mempunyai kakak seperti dia" ucap Menma

"Sudahlah Iruka sensei aku sedang malas berurusan dengan dia" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

"Baiklah Naruto, Grayfia perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Iruka

"Hn, Nama saya Naruto Slayer, salam kenal mina" ucap Naruto (AN: Naruto memakai marga Slayer karena keinginan Naruto sendiri dan di setujui oleh Narukami dan Rias)  
"Nama saya Grayfia Slayer, salam kenal mina" ucap Grayfia

"Baiklah Naruto kamu duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan kamu Grayfia kamu duduk di sebelah Hinata. Sasuke, Hinata angkat tanggan kalian" ujar Iruka

"Hai sensei" balas Naruto dan Grayfia kemudia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Grayfia di sebelah Hinata

"Yo Suke Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto (AN: Naruto sudah kenal dengan Sasuke dan sudah menyadarkan sasuke yang ingin balas dendam ke Itachi dan tujuannya sekarang adalah membawa Itachi pulang ke konoha)  
"Hn Baik Naruto, kamu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto serta tersenyum. Naruto pun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalan itu ke tangan Sasuke sambil berkata

"Baik juga" jawab Naruto kemudian duduk

"Hey perkenalkan namaku Kiba Inuzuka dan ini Akamaru" ucap seorang anak dengan tato segi tiga terbalik di kedua pipinya

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto

"Hay krauk namaku Chouji Akimichi krauk yang sedang tidur itu krauk namanya Shikamaru Nara krauk dan yang memakai krauk kacamata hitam itu namanya krauk Shino Aburame krauk dan jangan krauk dengarkan ucapan krauk Menma Tdi krauk Naruto yah habis" ucap anak berbadan gemuk dan memperkenalkan teman temannya

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto

"Baikalh anak-anak sesi perkenalannya di lanjutkan nanti saja ya, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin" ucap Iruka .

.  
Skip Time Naruto P.O.V

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku di Akademi, aku sering berlatih bersama Grayfia-chan dan Sasuke, dan hubunganku dengan keluargaku semakin memburuk tetapi aku tidak mempedulikan mereka karena aku sudah mendapat pengganti mereka yang selalu memperhatikanku dan juga selalu memberi kasih sayang, dan hubunganku dan Grayfia-chan sudah di ketahui oleh Tou-san Narukami dan Kaa-san Rias, Hubunganku dan Grayfia-chan sangatlah dekat kadang kami sering di goda oleh Sasuke saat kami sedang berduaan ketahuilah Sasuke sekarang memilih tinggal bersama kami di Mansion Slayer, dan hal tersebut di setujui oleh Tou-san Narukami dan jika Grayfia sedang tidak bisa berlatih kami bertiga, Aku, Sasuke dan Tou-san sering berlatih di dekat danau, aku sudah dapat menguasai Mangekyou Kaminogan dan mengaktifkannya tanpa chakra. Saat ini adalah ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi Genin dan akan aku tunjukan bahwa Naruto Slayer bisa menjadi kuat tanpa bimbinganmu MI~NA~TO-SAMA

Naruto P.O.V END

Terlihat di sebuah Training Ground di Akademi Ninja terdapat seluruh calon Genin, Sensei Akademi, beberapa Jounin, Chunin, Anbu, Clan Head, serta Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage

"Baiklah anak-anak ujian kali ini adalah melempar 10 Shuriken, membuat Bunshin, melakukan Kawarimi, Henge, dan Jutsu yang kalian ketahui" ucap Iruka kemudian melanjutkan

"Baiklah dimulai dari Shikamaru silahkan maju"

\- Shikamaru Nara Shuriken: 7 Shuriken Bunshin: lulus Kawarimi: lulus Henge: berubah menjadi Sandaime Jutsu: Kagemane no Jutsu

\- Kiba Inuzuka Shuriken: 7 Shuriken Bunshin: lulus Kawarimi: lulus Henge: berubah menjadi Sandaime Jutsu: Tsuga

\- Ino Yamanaka Shuriken: 6 Shuriken Bunshin: lulus Kawarimi: lulus Henge: berubah menjadi Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki Jutsu: Shintensin no Jutsu

\- Sakura Haruno Shuriken: 6 Shuriken Bunshin: lulus Kawarimi: lulus Henge: berubah menjadi Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki Jutsu: Chakura no Mesu

\- Grayfia Slayer Shuriken: 8 Shuriken Bunshin: 3 Kage Bunshin Kawarimi: lulus Henge: berubah menjadi Narukami Slayer dan Rias Slayer dan itu membuat Narukami tersenyum akan apa yang dilakukan Putrinya Jutsu: Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu "Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki" ucap Iruka dan saat Menma maju banyak teriakan dari Fansgirlnya

Shuriken: 8 Shuriken

Bunshin: 2 Kage Bunshin

Kawarimi: lulus

Henge: berubah menjadi Yondaime Hokage

Jutsu: Rasengan

"Bagus sekarang Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Iruka dan sama seperti Menma banyak Fansgirlnya yang berteriak saat dirinya maju

Shuriken: 9 Shuriken

Bunshin: 3 Kage Bunshin

Kawarimi: lulus

Henge: berubah menjadi Itachi Uchiha saat menjadi anbu

'Apakah Sasuke sudah tidak dendam lagi kepada Itachi' batin seorang Jounin dengan menggunakan masker pada bagian bawah mata sampai menutupi lehernya

Jutsu: Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu

"Bagus sekarang Naruto Slayer" Ucap Iruka

"Berjuanglah Naruto/-kun" ucap Sasuke dan Grayfia dan saat Naruto maju banyak yang menghinanya

"Hei kau anak lemah kamu tidak akan lulus karena lemah" dan

"Hei Menyerah saja kau tidak akan lulus" dan masih banyak lagi

"Baiklah Naruto Silahkan Mulai" ucap Iruka dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

Shuriken: 10 Shuriken mencap sempurna

"Wajar dia itu lemah, karena itu dia hanya melatih cara melempar Shuriken" ucap Menma arogan dan kata-kata itu harus ditelan oleh Menma (memang kata bisa ditelan?)  
Bunshin: 4 Kage Bunshin

Kawarimi: lulus

Henge: 4 Kage Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Narukami Slayer, dan Rias Slayer

"Apakah benar itu bentuk 2 Dewa Shinobi?" tanya seorang Anbu tidak percaya

"Darimana kamu tau bentuk 2 Dewa Shinobi Naruto?" tanya Sandaime

"Rahasia Hehehe" Jawab Naruto

Jutsu: Slayer Style: Yamato Dimensionlal Slash. Beberapa cahaya muncul seiring Naruto mencabut Katananya, dan membuat sebuah poho terpotong dan tumbang menjadi beberapa bagian dan hal tersebut membuat Narukami tersenyum bangga pada Naruto

"Baa-baiklah sekarang kita sudahi Tesnya dan besok akan di pengumuman kelulusan, Rookie Of The Year, dan pembagian Tim. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap Iruka .

.  
Skip Time Keesokan Harinya

Terlihat di dalam kelas Akademi banyak murid yang was-was akan pengumuman tersebut

"Baiklah Kalian semua-  
Lulus" ucap Iruka dan terdengarlah teriakan seluruh murid akademi kecuali 4 orang ini yaitu Nruto, Sasuke, Grayfia dan Shikamaru yang hanya berkata 'Merepotkan'  
"Baiklah untuk Rokkie of the years tahun ini didapatkan oleh..."  
"Pasti Sasuke-kun/Menma-kun"Batin para Fansgirl pantat ayam dan durian montong tersebut.  
"Pasti aku"Batin Menma sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah tahu siapa Rokkie of the years tahun ini hanya tenang

"Naruto Slayer, disusul Sasuke Uchiha, dan terakhir Grayfia Slayer"  
"APPAAA"Teriak semua warga akademi dikelas itu minus Naruto, Sasuke, Grayfia dan Shikamaru yang sudah tau pasti siapa ROTY itu.  
"Kenapa bisa si aib Konoha, Uchiha pembawa sial dan Wanita jalang it-  
BRAK

terdengar suara seseorang menabrak tembok dan yang menabrak Menma serta yang menyebabkan adalah Naruto

"Kau boleh saja mengataiku Menma tetapi kau jangan sekali kali mengaitai mereka karena mereka adalah keluargaku" ucap Naruto dingin

"Sudah, hentikan Naruto dan untukmu Menma seharusnya kau tidak boleh menghina seseorang, serta ini merupakan keputusan para juri, dan jika kamu ingin protes, proterslah ke para juri" ucap Iruka kemudian melanjutkan

"Saatnya pembagian team"  
"Team 1-  
Skip

"Team 7 Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, Rei Senju(OC) dan juga Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin pembinmbing Hatake Kakashi" kata Iruka dan otomatis membuat sakura berteriak karena dapat satu team dengan salah satu idolanya

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuga Hinata dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai"  
Team 9 saya skip karena masih aktif,  
"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Ino Yamanaka dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi"dengan pemberi tahuan tersebut Ino berteriak tidak terima satu team dengan 2 orang aneh tersebut.  
"Team 11, Naruto Slayer, Sasuke Uchiha, Grayfia Slayer degan jounin pembimbing Yamato Tenzo, Baiklah tunggulah Jounin pembimbing kalian di sini" ucpa Iruka kemudian keluar dari kelas .

.  
Skip Time lagi heheh

Kini, hanya tinggal team 7 dan team 11 yang masih dikelas.  
"Team 11 dan Team 7 ikut aku ke atap karena Jounin pembimbing kalian sudah ada di sana" ucap Yamato dan menghilang menggunakan Shunshin

"Ayo Sasuke, Grayfia-chan kita ke atap" ucap Naruto "Hn/Hai" Ucap mereka berdua kemudian menghilang menggunakn Shunshin elemen .

Di Atap Akademi

Terlihat 2 Jounin di sana sedang menunggu para Genin mereka, tak berapa lama munculah 2 kobaran api dan 1 hembusan angin di depan mereka dan dari kobaran api dan hembusan angin tersebut muncullah 3 Genin yaitu Team 11 "Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan Shunshin elemen?" tanya Kakashi dan Yamato

"Hm, kami hanya berlatih dan membaca gulungan jutsu di perpustakaan Clan Slayer" Jawab Naruto beberapa saat kemudian muncul Team 7 di hadapan mereka deng berjalan kaki

"Baiklah Karena Kalian sudah ada di sini Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, dari Nama, Kesukaan, Ketidak sukaan, Hobi, Dan cita-cita" ucap Kakashi

"Bukannya lebih baik sensei mencontohkannya.?"Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi hal yang kusuka dan yang tidak kusuka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hobiku kalian belum cukup umur dan cita citaku belum terfikirkan"Ucap Kakashi yang membuat Menma dan Sakura sweatdrop.  
'Dia hanya memperkenalkan nama saja' batin Menma dan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Grayfia tetap setia dengan wajah tenangnya.  
"Namaku adalah Yamato Tenzo hal yang ku sukai adalah tanaman dan hutan. Tidak suka pada orang arrogant yang membenci seseorng pada hal yang tidak bisa ia rubah. Hobi, berkumpul dengan teman teman anbu dan nongkrong di dango stand. Cita cita, mengkin menguasai mokuton dengan baik. Sekrang giliranmu" ucap yamato menunjuk sakura

"Aku Sakura Haruno, hal yang kusuka..(Melirik Menma dan Sasuke), yang tidak kusuka Ino pig, hobiku..(melirik Menma dan Sasuke), Cita citaku (melirik Menma dan Sasuke lagi) KYYAAA. . . ."  
'Dasar Fansgirl'Batin Hayate dan Kakashi

"Lalu kau Senju"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Rei.  
"Namaku Rei Senju hal yang ku sukai adalah membuat jutsu, yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang arogan, Hobi berlatih Dan cita-cita menjadi Shinobi yang hebat" Ucap Rei

"Lalu kau Durian"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Menma

"Aku Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, Hal yang kusuka berlatih dengan tou-san dan Kaa-san, hal yang tidak kusukai aib keluargaku, hobiku berlatih cita citaku menjadi Hokage"Ucap Menma dengan menatap Naruto tajam namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto

'Naruto benar benar kuat dengan ini semua.'Batih mereka lagi.  
"Lalu kau Reven"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke.  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang kusuka adalah berkumpul bersama keluarga baruku, yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang menghina keluargaku Hobi berlatih dengan keluarga baruku, cita-cita membawa pulang Itachi ke Konoha" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke Naruto seraya tersenyum

'Naruto sudah merubahnya' batin Kakashi dan Yamato

"Lalu kau Perak" ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk ke Grayfia

"Kau juga perak Sensei, Huh baiklah Namaku Grayfia Slayer hal yang kusuka adalah Berlatih bersama Naru-kun dan Sasuke-kun, Hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang arogan dan menghina keluarga ku, Hobi Memasak, Cita-cita menjadi kunoichi yang hebat dan membuat keluarga yang bahagia" ucap Grayfia sambila melirik Naruto dengan kedua pipi merona

'Dia ternyata menyukai Naruto ya' batn kedua Jounin iti

"Terakhir kau Jabrik"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto.  
"Aku Naruto Slayer yang ku sukai adalah berkumpul bersama keluarga baruku, yang tidak ku sukai orang yang sombong, arogan dan orang yang menilai orang lain dari sampulnya, hobi berlatih, Cita-cita Melindungi keluarga baruku" ucap Naruto 'Jadi dia sudah tidak menganggap orang kelurga Hokage/Sensei lagi'  
"Baiklah besok kita akan melaksanakan Ujian Genin dan pastikan besika kalian tidak sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya" ucap Kakashi horor

"Bukannya kita sudah melewati Ujian Sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Servival Test" jawab Naruto .

.  
Naruto P.O.V

Jadi besok Servival test Hm, aku akan membuat kalian kewalahna melawan Team 11 Senseidan lihat saja bahwa Team 11 akan menjadi Team yang elit

Naruto P.O.V END .

.  
TBC

hah akhirnya selesai juga, Gomenasai mina, saya akan hiatus sampai bulan Mei, Pada bulan april dan selanjutnya saya dapat update fic lagi karena sekarang sampai bulan Mei saya harus menghadapi ujian, maklum masih sekolah kelas 3 SMP

Kemampuan Team 11

Naruto Slayer

Ninjutsu: SSS Rank

Taijutsu: SS Rank

Kenjutsu: SSS Rank

Fuinjutsu: SS Rank

Genjutsu: SSS Rank

Doujutsu: Kaminogan

Senjata: Samurai Yamato

Kuchiyose: - (bisa kasih saran?)  
Perubahan Chakra: Katon, Suiton, Doton, Futon, Raiton

Sasuke Uchiha

Ninjutsu: SS Rank

Taijutsu: S Rank

Kenjutsu: SS Rank

Fuinjutsu: A Rank

Genjutsu: S Rank

Doujutsu: Sharingan

Senjata: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Kuchiyose: - (bisa kasih saran?)  
Perubahan Chakra: Katon, Raiton

Grayfia Slayer

Ninjutsu: SS Rank

Taijutsu: A+ Rank

Kenjutsu: A+ Rank

Fuinjutsu: A Rank

Genjutsu: A+ Rank

Doujutsu: Kaminogan

Senjata: - (bisa kasih saran?)  
Kuchiyose: - (bisa kasih saran?)  
Perubahan Chakra: Katon, Suiton, Doton

Keterangan Kaminogan:  
Kaminogan : Mata yang bisa meniru semua Jutsu element dan Jutsu Kekkai Genkai Element, bisa membuat dua jutsu sekaligus, bisa melihat pergerakan yang cepat, dan bisa di aktifkan tanpa menggunakan chakra.  
Mugenkyou Kaminogan : Perubahan wujud dari Kaminogan, mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti Kaminogan dan serta beberapa kekuatan lainnya. Tidak menyebabkan kebutaan seperti Mangekyou Sharingan

\- Amenominakanushi : Jutsu menyerang dengan api putih yang mampu membakar apapun termasuk api hitam dari Amaterasu.  
\- Takamimusubi : Jutsu Genjutsu yang berupa siksaan dengan di tusuk pedang, shuriken, dan kunai selama 3 detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 720 jam di dunia genjutsu, apabila yang terkena jutsu ini tidak kuat atau tidak memiliki Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinnegan bisa menjadi gila permanen.  
\- Kamimusubi : Jutsu mengeluarkan bentuk samurai berwarna merah dengan pakaian perang lengkap yang muncul di belakang si pengguna jutsu, dengan dua buah pedang berwarna merah yang mampu membakar apapun yang di sentuh oleh pedang samurai tersebut.  
\- Kuninotokotachi : Jutsu yang menciptakan hujan meteor yang mampu menghapus sebuah desa dari keberadaannya.  
\- Toyokumonu : Jutsu yang bisa membuat diri si pengguna tidak tersentuh berbagai jutsu lawan dan bisa menyentuh lawan dengan jutsu milik si pengguna selama 10 menit. Hanya bisa di pakai satu kali dalam satu hari.

Balasan dari beberapa Review

Grand560 : Apakah Cuma ada Rias dan Grafia yang dari DXD? Apakah tidak ada yang lain seperti Gabriel, Azazel atau yang lain2nya?

Me: Ya karena saya malas mau membuat Character lain di animasi DXD

Tenshisha Hikari Klan Slayer kah?  
apa itu klan Membunuh

Me: Bukan. Clan Slayer adalah Clan yang isinya Mantan Hunter-nin

maka dari itu Clan tersebut dinamakan Clan Slayer


	3. Chapter 3

Halo kembali lagi dengan saya Neo, saya akan melanjutkan fic saya setelah lama saya tidak Update disebabkan oleh UNAS yang lagi saya tempuh, tapi sekarang saya dapat Update karena saya sudah menempuh UNAS. Dan inilah kelanjutan fic Naruto Slayer

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya terlihat 3 orang remaja sedang menuju ke Training Ground 7 untuk melaksanakan Servival Test. Anak pertama berambut kuning jabrik menggunakan baju hitam ketat dan jaket berwarna biru di biarkan terbuka serta celana anbu standart dan sepatu ninja hitam, Hitai Ate berlambang pusara angin di keningnya dan terlihat sebilah pedang yang di genggamnya (seperti penampilan Vergil di Dmc 3 tapi yang di pakai adalah jaket) A.k.a Naruto. Orang ke dua berambut hitam bermodel err.. pantat ayam (di jitak Sasuke) memakai baju biru dongker dengan lambang clan Uchiha di belakang dan memakai celana putih ¾ serta sepatu ninja hitam (penampilan Sasuke sama kayak di conon) A.k.a Sasuke. Orang ke tiga berambut putih panjang dan memakai kimono berwarna biru muda (An: penampilan Grayfia sama kayak Kushina ketika masih pertama kali datang ke Konoha).

"Ne Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun apakah kita harus menunjukan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya saat test?" tanya Grayfia

"Kita hanya harus bekerjasama, karena inti dari test ini adalah kerjasama" jawab Naruto

"Tumben kau pandai Dobe" ejek Sasuke

"Apa katamu Teme" balas Naruto marah

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus" lerai Grayfia

Setelah perbibcangan tadi mereka bertiga telah tiba di Training Ground 7 dan di sana terlihat tim 7 telah tiba sebelum mereka tiba di TG 7.

Naruto dan tim nya segera mengambil tempat duduk di bawah pohon sambil menunggu guru mereka tiba.

TIME SKIP 2 JAM KEMUDIAN

Poff

Terkihat kepulan asap di depan tim 7 dan tim 11, dari dalam asap tersebut muncullah Kakashi dan Yamato selaku Sensei pembimbing mereka

"Sensei Telat!" teriak Menma dan Sakura

"Maaf tadi kami berdua bertemu nenek-nenek sedang menyebrang jalan, sebagai ninja yang baik kami menolongnya, ketikan kami akan ke sini kami bertemu kucing hitam, dan karena kami tidak ingin terkena sial kami mencari jalan memutar kemudian kami tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" jawab Kakashi sambil memberikan Eye Smile

'Alasan macam apa itu?' Batin tim 7 sambil sweetdrop, sedangkan tim 11 hanya tenang-tenang saja

"Baiklah kita akan mulai tesnya, kalain harus merebut ketiga lonceng ini dari kami jika kalian ingin lulus-

"Tapi sensei lonceng nya kok hanya 3 sedangkan kami berenam?" tanya Sakura memotong penjelasan Kakashi

"Karena yang tidak lulus akan di kembalikan ke Akademi" jawab Kakashi, dan jawaban dari Kakashi membuat tim 7 menatap horror Kakashi sedangkan tim 11 tenang-tenang saja

'Apa tim 11 sudah tau maksud test ini' batin kedua Sensei tersebut

"Dan kalian harus melawan kami dengan niat membunuh kalian, waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang. Dan MULAI!" ucap Kakashi

(Kita Skip untuk pertarungan tim 7 karena sama seperti di canon)

'Baiklah saatnya melawan ti 11' bati Kakashi

Kakashi mencari keberadaan tim 11 yang bersembunyi tetapi Kakashi snagn sulit untuk menemukan mereka

'Hmm, sepertinya mereka sangat lihat dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka, tapi tidak untuk Naruto' batin Kakashi karena berhasil menemukan dimana Naruto berada,

'Hmm, sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu' batin Yamato

Saat sedang menuju tempat Naruto berada Kakashi melihat bola api raksasa mengarah ke dirinya, bola api tersebut sukses mengenai Kakashi, tatapi Kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Cih Sensei menggunakan Kawarimi' batin Sasuke yang tadi menyerang Kakashi, tapi tak di sangka Kakashi berada di belakang Sasuke

"Mencariku Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi, refleks Sasuke langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan cepat merapal handseal

"Katon: Goryuuka no jutsu" lalu Sasuke menyembuarkan naga api dari mulutnya ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia juga merapal handseal dan menghentakannya ke tanah

"Doton: Doryuheki" lalu muncullah dinding tanah yang melindungi Kakashi

BLAAR

Suara ladakan terjadi akibat kedua jutsu tadi bertabrakan, dan asap hitam terlihat di sana. Sasuke yang tidak dapat melihat Kakashi pun mengaktifkan Sharingannya, kemudian Sasuke melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan cepat dan terjadilah pertarungan Taijutsu

Sementara di tempat Naruto dan Grayfia mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka, ketika mereka hendak keluar dari tempet persembunyiannya, mereka berdua di kejutkan oleh Naga air, dan dengan refleks mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyiaan mereka

"Futon: Kamikaze" dengan cepat Naruto merepal handseal dan terciptalah beberapa angin seperti pisau pemotong yang mengarah ke arah Yamato, dan ketika jutsu tersebut mengenai Yamato, dia berubah menjadi batang kayu yang terkena beberap sayatan akibat jutsu Naruto tadi

"Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu" dan muncul naga tanah dari arah depan mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu segera merapalkan jutsunya lagi

"Meiton: Kokryuu no jutsu"

Lalu muncul naga berwarna hitam dari belakang Naruto dan maju melahap naga tanah tadi yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari naga kegelapan Naruto

'E-el-elemen a-apa i-itu?' batin Yamato

Ketika naga kegelapan milik Naruto mendekat ke arah Yamato, dia lengsung berubah menjadi batang kayu.

Setelah Naruto selesai menggunakan elemen meitonnya, dia langsung jatuh memegang dadanya

'ugh, menggunakan jutsu tadi memeng menguras banyak chakra' batinnya, kemudian naruto berdiri dan berkata kepada Grayfia

"Grayfia-chan bisa kumu alihkan dulu perhatian Yamato Sensei untuk mengundur waktu supaya aku dapat mengumpulkan chakra kembali?"

"Hai, aku bisa Naru-kun" balas Grayfia, kemudian Grayfia melesat menuju Yamato dan beradu Taijutsu

"Hmm, baiklah selegi chakra ku masih cukup untuk melaksanakan rencana tadi sebaiknya secepatnya di lakukan" ucap Naruto bermonolok

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan Samurai Yamato dari telapak tangannya dengan cara menyatukan telapak tangannya dan menariknya secara perlahan, dan dari telapak tangan Naruto muncul pedang beraura hitam

"Oke, aku mulai" ucap Naruto kemudian membuat Kage Bunshin dan menghilang menggunakan Shunshin elemen raiton menuju ke Sasuke dan Grayfia

Saat Sasuke sedang beradu Taijutsu dengan Kakashi, dia di kejutkan oleh beberapa shuriken yang melewatinta mengarah ke Kakashi, dan Sasuke tau bahwa shuriken tadi sebagai tanda untuk memulai rencana mereka. Sasuke segera merapal Handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu"

Ketika Kakashi sedang menghindari shuriken-shuriken yang menuju ke arahnya, diadi kejutkan oleh bola api yang besar mengarah ke arhnya, karena tidak mau mati muda, Kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu,

'Huft hampir saja' batin Kakashi karena hapir saja mati, dan dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah masuk ke perangkap tim 11

GRAYFIA PLACE

Saat ini Grayfia sedang melawan Yamaton dan kelihatannya terlihat banyak genangan air karena jutsu Grafia dan jutsu Yamato. Saat Grayfia ingin menyerang dia dikejutkan oleh beberapa tebasan yang mengarah ke Yamato, Grayfia yang tadinya ingin menyerang terpaksa mundur karena Grayfia tau maksud serangan tadi untuk memulai rencana tadi yang telah didiskusikan oleh tim 11. Yamato yang melihat ada yang mengarah kepadanya langsung merapal handseal dan mengucapkan jutsunya

"Mokuton: Mokujuheki" dan muncullah pelindung dari kayu yang melindungi dirinya

'Siapa yang menyerangku tadi ya, apakah Naruto' batin Yamato dan yamato tidak menyadari jika dirinya telah terkena jebakan tim 11 sama seperti Kakashi

Semantara itu Naruto,Sasuke dan Grayfia yang menyadari rencana mereka berhasil hanya tersenyum

"Sambil menunggu, kita memancing ikan bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Boleh juga/Hn" jawab Grayfia dan Sasuke

KAKASHI PLACE

Kakashi dan Yamato saat ini sedang bekerja sama karena tim 11 sangat tangguh

Tak berapa lama Kakashi dan Yamato tersenyum puas karena dapat mengalahkan tim 11

"Kalian kalah" ucap Kakashi

KLING KLING

"Tesnya sudah selesai Sensei?" sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga dua Sensei itu, dan seketika Kakashi menengok kebelakang dan mencari bel yang ada di pinggangnya tadi karena dia mendengar suara bel, dan Kakashi tidak menemukan belnya.

KLING KLING

"Mencari ini Sensei?" tanya suara itu lagi. Dan di belakang mereka terdapat tim 11 sedang duduk sambil memakan ikan bakar hasul tangkapan mereka

"Bagaimana kamu ada di situ Naruto?" tanya kedua Sensei itu kemudian melanjutkan

"Bukannya kamu tadi terikat bersama rekan se-timmu?"

"Kami memang ada di sini sedari tadi, dan yang Sensei ikat itu bukan kami tapi Bunshin kami" ucap Naruto dan merapal hanseal, kemudia ketiga orang yang tadi diikat oleh Kakashi dan Yamato menghilang menjadi asap

"Jadi yang kami lawan bukan kalian, tapi Bunshin kalian?" tanya Yamato

"Yap tepat sekali" jawab Naruto

"Tapi mengapa bunshin kalian terlihat kuat dan tidak menghilang ketika kami tusuk?" tanyanya lagi

"Bunshin kami yang kalian lawan terlihat kuat dan jika tertusuk tidak menghilang karena tadi itu Genjutsu yang mempengaruhi kalian tapi Genjutsu tersebut hanya dapat di miliki oleh Klan Slayer" jelas Naruto

"APA JADI KAMI DARI TADI TERPENGARUH GENJUTSU" teriak tak percaya kedua Sensei tersebut

"Ya seperti itulah Sensei" balas Naruto kemudian muncul tim 7

"Apa tesnya sudah selesai Sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Ya tesnya sudah selesai dan yang mengalahkan aku dan Yamato adalah tim 11" jawab Kakashi

"APA! BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanya Menma kemudian melanjutkan

"Hey kau aib kenapa kau bisa menang sementara aku tidak?"

"Aku dan timku bisa menang karena kami bekerjasama tidak seperti kalian yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, dan sebelum kami menyerang kami memikirkan rencana apa yang dapat mengalahkan Sensei, tidak seperi kalian yang hanya menyerang tapi tidak punya rencana" jawab Naruto, dan jawaban Naruto tadi cukup membuat Menma geram

"Kau memang berengsek rasakan ini" ucap Menma kemudian membuat Rasengan dan menghantamkannya ke arah Naruto

Sring

Ketika Rasengan Menma akan mengenai Naruto, Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan sekarang sedang duduk di atas pohon di dekat tim 7 dan 11

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu, dan kamu bilang kamu kuat? Itu hanya omong kosong" balas Naruto

"Sudah kalian berdua hentikan" lerai Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan

"Dan Naruto apakah kamu dan timmu sudah tau apa tujuan tes ini?"

"Tujuan tes ini hanya untuk mengukur sejau mana kita dapat bekerjasama dengan rekan setim kita, juga larangan sarapan membuat tubuh kita lemas, dan cara terbaik untuk dapat lulus adalah bekerjasama, Aku dan timku dari awal sudah menyadarinya makanya kami menyusun rencana yang matang agar kami dapat mengalahkan Sensei dan hasilnya kami dapat merebut lonceng tersebut" jelas Naruto

'Kau memang pandai Naruto' batin Kakashi dan Yamato

"Baiklah kalian tim 11 lulus" ucap Yamato

"Aku kecewa pada kalin tim 7, seharusnya kalin dapat mencontoh tim 11, mereka dapat bekerjasama dengan baik" ucap Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan tim 7-

KRING

"Ini untuk timmu saja kami sudah lulus" ucap Naruto sambil memberi loncengnya kepada tim 7

"Mengapa kamu memberikannya kepada tim 7?" heran Kakashi

"Orang yang meninggalkan perintah di anggap sampah-

"Tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman-

"Lebih buruk dari sampah" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Grayfia dan ucapan Grayfia terpotong oleh Sasuke

"Dan menurutku kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan baik tapi kalin harus saling percaya satu sama lain" ucap Naruto

"Cih aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" decih Menma

"Terserah, jika kamu tidak lulus mengapa kamu tidak merengek kepada tou-san dan kaa-sanmu" balas Naruto

"Sudah kalian berdua" lerai Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan

"Baiklah jika begitu tim 7 lulus" ucap Kakashi

"Terima kasi Naruto" ucap Sakura dan Rei sedangkan Menma mendecih

"Baikalh Besok temui kami di kantor Hokage karena kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kita" ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang dengan Yamato menjadi kepulan asap

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun" ucap Grayfia dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka, kemudian mereka menghilang menggunakan shunshin masing-masing meninggalkan tim 7

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Menma-kun, Rei jaa" ucap Sakura kemudia berjalan pulang diikuti menma dan Rei

HOKAGE'S ROOM

Di ruangan hokage terlihat Yondaime Hokage beserta beberapa Jounin pembimbing masing masing tim berkumpul di sana

"Jadi tinggal Kakashi dan Yamato yang belum hadir?" tanya Yondaime a.k.a Minato Namikaze

"Hai Hokage-Sama" jawab beberapa jounin di sana, tak lama kemudian muncul 2 kepulan asap di hadapan Hokage dan muncullah Kakashi dan Yamato

"Jadi bagaimana Kakashi,Yamato?" tanya Minato

"Tim 7 dan 8 lulus Hokage-Sama" jawab Kakashi

"Tapi sebenarnya yang mengalahkan kami tim 11 dan tim 11 memberikan loncengnya ke tim 7 makanya tim 7 lulus" jelas Yamato kemudian Kakashi melanjutkan

"Dan kami terperangkap oleh Genjutsu yang bahkan kami sendiri tidak menyadarinya"

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minato dan para Jounin tidak percaya kemudian Minato melanjutkan

"Siapa yang membuat Genjutsu yang bahkan Kalian tidak menyadarinya?"

"Naruto membuat Genjutsu saat aku melawan Sasuke dan Yamato melawan Grayfia serta di merebut loncengnya tanpa aku ketahui" jawab Kakashi

"Ya Naruto memang orang yang pandai dia membuat rencana yang sangat matang sehingga dia beserta timnya dapat mengalahkan kami tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun" ucap Yamato kemudian melanjutkan

"Dan dia memiliki Jutsu yang sangat aneh, ketika saya menyerangnya dia mengeluarkan naga hitam dari belakang tubuhnya dan dampak serangannya sangat dahsyat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian di bubarkan dan Yamato tolong kamu panggilkan Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki kesini" ucap Minato

"Maaf Hokage-Sama namanya bukan Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki tapi Naruto Slayer" balas Yamato

DEG

Minato merasakan bahwa hatinya sakit karena Naruto tidak memakai Marga keluarganya

"Baiklah panggilkan di sekarang"

"Hai"

MANSION SLAYER

Di Mansion Clan Slayer lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga terlihat lima orang, 2 dewasa dan 3 remaja

"Bagaimana tesnya Naruto, Grayfia, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya a.k.a Narukami

"Tesnya berjalan dengan baik dan rencana yang di buat Naru-kun dapat mengalahkan Kakashi Sensei dan Yamato Sensei" jelas Grayfia

"Benarkah, apa rencananya?" tanyanya lagi

"Rencananya kami hanya menjebak mereka berdua menggunaan Genjutsu " jawab Sasuke

"Apakah mereka tidak menyadarinya, mustahil jika mereka tidak menyadarinya karena mereka adalah Jounin Elite" tanya tak percaya Narukami

"Mereka tidak menyadarinya karena genjutsu itu adalah genjutsu yang aku pelajari dari tempat penyimpanan jutsu yang ada di rumah ini tou-san" jawab Naruto

"Lal-

"Maaf mengganggu Narukami-Sama, di luar ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Naruto-Sama" ucapan Narukami terpotong oleh penjaga yang menjaga di depan gerbang Clan Slayer

"Oh, Baiklah kamu boleh pergi" ucap Narukami kepada penjaga tersebut

"Hai" balanya

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan mansion, ketika Naruto sampian di depan mansion, Naruto meliah Yamato

"Oh Yamato Sensei, ada apa menemuiku?" tanya Naruto

"Begini kamu di penggil Hokage-Sama untuk menemuinya sekarang" jawab Yamato

"Kira-kira ada apa ya?" tanya lagi

"Aku juga tidak tau, sebaiknya kamu temui saja Hokage-Sama" balas Yamato

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto kemudian mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunshin masing-masing

HOKAGE TOWER

Di depan ruang Hokage muncul hembusan angin dan dari hembusan angin tersebut muncullah Naruto kemudian dia mengetuk pintu

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" tersengar jabwaban dari dalam Naruto segera masuk

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya Hokage-Sama?" tanya Naruto sopan

DEG

Minato merasakan keridaknyamanan ketika Naruto memanggilnya Hokage-Sama bukan Tou-san lagi

"Mengapa kamu memanggil ku Hokage-Sama, Bukan lagi Tou-

"Maaf Hokage-Sama anda memang pemimpin desa ini maka dari itu saya memanggil anda Hokage-Sama tapi untuk anda memanggil diria anda sebagai Tou-sanku anda salah karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan anda" jelas Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, aku Tou-sanmu" tegas Minato

"Saya perjelas lagi Hokage-Sama nama saya bukan Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki atau apalah tapi Namaku adalah Naruto Slayer" jelas Naruto

"Tapi kenapa Naru, kamu menggunakan Marga Slayer kamu anakku seharusnya kamu memakai marga keluarga kita Naru" ucap Minato

"Anak katamu, bila aku anakmu kemana dirimu sebagai Tou-sanku, kau hanya mementingkan Menma sedangkan aku dilupakan, dan apakah kau tau kehidupanku, apakah kau tau apa yang ku suka dan ku benci apa kau pernah sekalipun mempunyai waktu untuku untuk sekedar berlatih atau bersamaku walau hanya untuk 5 menit saja? Apakau kau pernah menghatirkanku TOU-SAN!" ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya, megeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang memang dipendamnya dari dulu

"Tapi itu hanya menjadi angan-anganku hanya untuk memiliki waktu bersamamu untuk sekedar berlatih atau untuk bersama, tapi kau berbeda jika Menma mengajakmu berlatih, kamu sering mengiyakannya sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mendapat penolakan, setelah ini jangan anggap aku anakmu, karena anakmu hanya Menma sedangkan aku hanya orang asing di keluarga kalian, aku pergi" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi

'Apa yang telah ku lakukan, aku benar-benar orang tua yang buruk, maafkan tou-san Naru, aku memang tidak tidak pantas untuk dipanggil tou-san oleh mu Naru' bati Minato

NARUTO PLACE

Sore ini Naruto sedang menuju Mansion Clan Namikaze untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Setibanya di depan pintu Mansion keluaganya dulu dia langsung masuk tanpa memberi salam, dan di dalam Naruto tidak melihat Kushina, tanpa memikirkannya Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Setibanya di depan kamarnya Naruto langsung membuka pintu

KRIET

Hal yanmg pertama dia lihat hanya keadaan kamar yang sama sebulum dia tinggalkan dulu

Naruto P.O.V

'Hah memang mereka tidak pernah mempedulikanku, bahkan kamarku saja tidak perhan di bersihkan' batin Naruto kemudian mengemas baju-baju yang ada di sana dan membuat sebuah surat

Saat Naruto sedang mengemas baju-bajunya tiba-tiba Kushina datang dan merasakan keberadaan chakra Naruto, ketika Kushina memanggilnya dia tikas menjawabnya

"Naruto kau sudah pulang nak?" teriak Kushinatapi tidak ada jawaban, karena penasaran Kushina mengecek ke kamar Naruto.

Saat Naruto selesai mengemas baju-bajunya dan membuat surat, Naruto merasakan chakra Kushina sedang menuju ke arah kamarnya

"Aku harus pergi" ucapnya kemudian menghilang menggunakan slashnya (AN: disina cara menghilang Naruto yang seperti Vergil ane beri nama Slash)

Kerika Kushina sampai di depan kamar Naruto dia langsung mengetuknya

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto kamu ada di dalam nak?" tanyanya lagi tapi tidak ada jawaban, Kushina merasa taku kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar Naruto

"Naruto apa kamu ad-

Ucapan Kushina terhenti karena melihat kondisi kamar Naruto yang kotor berbeda jauh dengan kamar Menma yang bersih karena dia yang setiap hari membersihkannya, Kemudian Kushina jatug berlutut sambil menangis otaknya mengingatkan apa saja yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto, tidak memperhatikannya, selalu menolaknya ketika dirinya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya

"Hiks apa yang hiks yang sudah hiks aku lakukan hiks kepada Naruto" ucapnya sambil terhisak, kemudian dia berdiri dan duduk di atas ranjang Naruto yang sudah tak layak pakai sambil mengelusnya, dia mengingat akan perbuatannya yang sering menolak jika dia hanya ingin menhabiskan waktu bersamanya, memarahinya jika dia terlibat masalah tanpa bertanya siapa yang salah

"Maafkan kaa-san Naruto" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, tepat ketika di menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Naruto dia melihat surat yang ditimpa sebuah foto keluarga, karena penasaran Kushina segera bangun dan mengambil surat tersebut lalu membacanya

 **Untuk keluarga Namikaze**

 **Jika kalian menemukan surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak berada di keluarga ini lagi, aku sudah lelah bersabar menunggu kalian memperhatikanku, memberiku kasih sayang yang sudah lama aku inginkan, tapi itu hanyalah angan-anganku saja namun jika Menma yang menginginkan menghabiskan waktunya untuk kalian, kalian selalu mengiyakannya berbeda denganku yang selalu kalian tolak dengan alasan 'Sibuk', coba kalian bandingkan kamarku dengan kamar Menma sangat jauh berbeda, aku ingin seseorang yang aku panggil kaa-san membersihkan kamarku walau hanya sekali dan itu sudah membuatku cukup bahagia tapi keinginan itu tidak akan dapat di wujudkan karena setiap hari aku memasuki kamarku keadaan kamarku masih sama, aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku, 'Apa salahku sehingga mereka tidak pernah memperhatikanku, apakah aku bukan anak kalian?'**

Dada Kushina merasakan sakit ketika Naruto mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai anak mereka

'Tidak Naruto kamu anak kami, kami yang salah' batinnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan membacanya

 **Jika aku memiliki sebuah permohonan, aku menginginkan untuk tidak lehir di antara kalian, karena akan hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri jika melihat kalian sedang tertawa begitu bahagia dengan Menma, padahal aku ingin sekali merasakannya tapi itu tidak akan bisa karena aku merasa asing jika berada di dalam keluarga kalian, maka dari itu aku memilih pergi dari keluarga ini daripada merusak kebahagiaan keluarga kalian, terima kasih sudah merawatku dan membesarkanku dulu, kini aku Naruto tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan keluarga Namikaze**

 **Tertanda Naruto**

Setelah membaca surat tersebut Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya karena akan apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Naruto, sehingga Naruto pernah berfikir bahwa dia bukan anak Minato dan Kushina, tangisan Kushina berakhir setelah dia terlelap di kamar Naruto dan tak menghiraukan kedatangan Minato dan Menma karena dia sangat lelah menangis dan menanggung bebannya ini, dirinya telah sukses sebagai orang tua namun juga gagal karena dia pilih kasih, ketika dirinya setengah tertidur dirinya tidak menyadari Minato yang datang ke kamar Naruto dan dia menemukan Kushina dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, dia juga menemukan Surat yang di genggam Kushina, karena penasaran dia berinisiatif untuk membacanya, dan setelah membaca seluruh isi surat tersebut dia menjatuhkan surat tersebut dari tangannya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan tak terasa air mata mengalir melewati kedua pipinya

'Maafkan tou-san Naru, tou-san bersalah telah melupakanmu, tapi tou-san berjanji bahwa tou-san akan membawamu kembali ke dalam keluaga ini dan memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kamu rasakan' batinnya menyesali perbuatannya

Dan pada malam itu keluarga Namikaze menyadari kesalahannya temasuk Menma karena sudah tau dari surat yang dia baca dari tou-sannya dan mereka berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan membawa Naruto kembali ke keluarga mereka

KEESOLAN HARINYA

Di Mansion Clan Slayer lebih tepatnya di Training Ground Clan Slayer terlihat 3 orang remaja sedang berlatih 2 laku-laki dan 1 perempuan

"Slayer Style: Yamato Rapit Slash" ucap seorang remaja berambut kuning dan kemudian dia melesat dan menebaskan samurainya dengan cepat ke arah boneka latihan dan hasilnya boneka tersebut banyak yang terpotong

"Akhirnya aku dapat menguasainya" ucap remaja tadi a.k.a Naruto

"Kau memang berbakat dobe" ucap seorang remaja beramput pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke

"Memang teme karena aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk menjaga dunia ini dan melindungi keluarga ini" balas Naruto

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu dobe" ucap Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan

"Aku akan menjadi kuat dan membawa aniki pulang"

"Aku akan membantumu teme" ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih dobe" balas Sasuke

(Kita tinggal dulu kedua remaja itu)

NAMIKAZE MANSION

Ruang makan keluarga Namikaze yang biasanya ramai sekarng telah berubah 3600 karena biasanya terjadi perbincangan dan canda tawa sekarang yang ada hanya kesunyian yang melanka keluarga Hokage ini

"Aku telah selesai, terima kasih untuk makanannya" ucap Menma kemudian berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya

"Aku pergi dulu Okaa-san, Otou-san"

"Hari-hati di jalan Menma" balas keduanya

Kini di ruang makan hanya ada Minato dan Kushina

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Mansion Clan Slayer, pasti Naruto ada di sana sekarang Kushina" saran Minato

"Baiklah kita kesana setelah aku membereskan meja makan dulu Minato" balas Kushina

Setelah membersihkan meja makan Kushina langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui Minato

"Ayo kita pergi Minato" ucap Kushina kepada Minato

"Ayo" balas Minato

Bzit

Kemudian mereka menghilang dengan kilatan kuning menuju Mansion. Sesampainya mereka di Mansion Slayer mereka bertemu penjaga di sana

"Ohayou Hokege-Sama, Kushina-Sama ada keperluan apa anda berdua datang kemari?" tanya sang penjaga ramah

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto saja" jawab Minato

"Baiklah saya akan memanggilkan Naruto-Sama dulu dan anda bisa masuk dulu" ucap penjaga tersebut kemudian masuk diikuti Minato dan Kushina, dan penjaga tersebut berbicara kepada Rias kalau ada tamu yang mencari Naruto

"Rias-Sama ada yang mencari Naruto-Sama" ucapnya kepada Rias

"Siapa?" tanya Rias

"Hokage-Sama dan istrinya" jawab penjaga tersebut

"Dimana meraka sekarang?" tanyanya lagi

"Sedang menunggu di ruang tamu Rias-Sama" jawabnya

"Baiklah kamu boleh kembali, aku yang akan memanggilkan Naruto" ucap Rias

"Hai Rias-Sama" balas penjaga itu kemudian pergi menuju tempatnya, sementara Rias pergi ke Training Ground

"Naruto-kun ada tamu untukmu" panggil Rias kepada Naruto yang sedang latihan

"Siapa Okaa-san?" tanya Naruto

"Hokage-Sama dan istrinya" jawab Rias

'Ada apa mereka datang ke sini?' batin Naruto

"Baik aku akan ke sana Okaa-san" ucap Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam Mansion untuk menemui tamu tersebut

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto segera duduk di depan Minato dan Kushina

"Ada keperluan apa ya Hokagge-Sama dan Kushina-Sama datang kemari?" tanya Naruto sopan dan sebab ucapan Naruto yang menebut mereka dengan nama mereka, dada kushina mendadak sakit seperti tertusuk kunai dan tanpa di sadari Kushina menjatuhkan air matanya

"Kami kesin-

Grebb

Ucapan Minato terpaksa harus terpotong karena Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto saat itu juga dan menagis di pundak Naruto

"K-Kami hisk mi-minta ma-maaf hiks Naruto-kun atas semua hiks pe-perlakuan kami hiks dulu, kami mohon maafkan kami dan kembalilah hiks pulanglah bersama kami" ucap Kushina sambil terhisak

"Ya Naruto kami mengaku kalau kami salah dengan tidak mempedulikanmu dulu, tapi sekarang kami ingin kamu kembali ke pada kami dan kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh kembali" ucap Minato

"Aku memang termasuk keluarga kalian, tapi itu dulu tapi sekarang tidak, pulang? Kemana aku harus pulang, disini adalah rumahku, disini aku mendapatkan apa yang aku tidak dapatkan dulu saat menjadi keluarga kalian, dan disini aku memiliki seseorang yang kusayangi dan yang menyayangiku" jelas Naruto

"Kami tau Naruto tapi kami janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi dan kami akan memberikan kasih sayang yang dulu tidak pernah kamu rasakan" ucap Minato

"Benar hiks Naruto-kun kami menyesal hiks telah mengabaikanmu dulu hiks kami ingin kamu kembali nak, kami akan memberikan apa yang tidak kamu dapatkan pada saat dulu" ucap Kushina

"Maaf aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dalam keluarga anda Hokage-Sama, Kushina-Sama karena disini saya sudah merasa nyaman, sekali lagi maaf dan kalo Hokage-Sama dan Kushina-Sama tidak ada urusan lagi saya mau latihan, permisi" ucap Naruto sopan kemudian dia pergi ke Training Ground, sebelum dia sampai di Training Ground dia sempat bertemu Narukami dan Rias

"Apa yang tadi kamu bicarakan dengan Hokage-Sama dan Kushina-Sama? Apakah sebuah misi?" tanya Narukami

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Tou-san hanya masalah pribadi, kalo begitu aku mau latihan dulu Tou-san,Kaa-san" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah" balas keduanya kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Minato dan Kushina. Setibanya di sana mereka terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya yaitu Kushina yang sedang menangis dan sedang ditenangkan oleh Minato

"Ada apa dengan Kushina-Sama, Hokage-Sama?" tanya Narukami

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya kemudian melanjutkan

"oh ya Narukami kami memiliki satu permohonan kepadamu tapi kami tidak yakin kalau kamu dapat menyetujui permohonan ini"

"Apa itu Hokage-Sama?" tanya Narukami

"Begini kami ingin tinggal beberapa hari di sini untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto, tapi jika kamu mengizinkannya" jawab Minato

"Oh itu, kebetulan di sini ada beberapa kamar kosong kalian bisa menempatinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Menma?" tanya Narukami

"Aku sudah mengirimkan Chi Bunshin kami untuk menjaganya di rumah" jawab Minato

"Baiklah kalian bisa menempatinya sekarang, dan karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam kalian bisa ikut sekalian" ucap Narukami

"Terima kasih Narukami" balas Minato

"Ini tidak seberapa, kami cukup tersanjung karena pemimpin desa mau tinggal di kediaman kami" ucap Narukami sambil tersenyum

Saat di ruang makan terlihat 4 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan sedang duduk di meja makan

"Baiklah sudah waktunya makan malam" ucap Narukami dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh semuanya, ( Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan ketika ada Minati dan Kushina di kediaman Clan Slayer) ketujuhnya menikmati makan malam dengan hening sampai mereka selesai dan setelahnya mereka tidur di kamar masing-masing

 **TBC**

Haahh akhirnya UNAS sudah selesai dan Fic ini Update juga setelah sekian lama, dan maaf ya kalo jelek

Kemampuan Team 11

Naruto Slayer

Ninjutsu: SSS Rank

Taijutsu: SS Rank

Kenjutsu: SSS Rank

Fuinjutsu: SS Rank

Genjutsu: SSS Rank

Doujutsu: Kaminogan

Senjata: Samurai Yamato

Kuchiyose: Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu dan Garuda

Perubahan Chakra: Katon, Suiton, Doton, Futon, Raiton

Sasuke Uchiha

Ninjutsu: SS Rank

Taijutsu: S Rank

Kenjutsu: SS Rank

Fuinjutsu: A Rank

Genjutsu: S Rank

Doujutsu: Sharingan

Senjata: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Kuchiyose: Taka

Perubahan Chakra: Katon, Raiton

Grayfia Slayer

Ninjutsu: SS Rank

Taijutsu: A+ Rank

Kenjutsu: A+ Rank

Fuinjutsu: A Rank

Genjutsu: A+ Rank

Doujutsu: Kaminogan

Senjata: -

Kuchiyose: Cerberus (DMC 3)

Perubahan Chakra: Katon, Suiton, Doton dan tambahan Futon

Keterangan Kaminogan:

Kaminogan : Mata yang bisa meniru semua Jutsu element dan Jutsu Kekkai Genkai Element, bisa membuat dua jutsu sekaligus, bisa melihat pergerakan yang cepat, dan bisa di aktifkan di salah satu matanya.

Mugenkyou Kaminogan : Perubahan wujud dari Kaminogan, mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti Kaminogan dan serta beberapa kekuatan lainnya. Tidak menyebabkan kebutaan seperti Mangekyou Sharingan

\- Amenominakanushi : Jutsu menyerang dengan api putih yang mampu membakar apapun termasuk api hitam dari Amaterasu.

\- Takamimusubi : Jutsu Genjutsu yang berupa siksaan dengan di tusuk pedang, shuriken, dan kunai selama 3 detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 720 jam di dunia genjutsu, apabila yang terkena jutsu ini tidak kuat atau tidak memiliki Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinnegan bisa menjadi gila permanen.

\- Kamimusubi : Jutsu mengeluarkan bentuk samurai berwarna merah dengan pakaian perang lengkap yang muncul di belakang si pengguna jutsu, dengan dua buah pedang berwarna merah yang mampu membakar apapun yang di sentuh oleh pedang samurai tersebut.

\- Kuninotokotachi : Jutsu yang menciptakan hujan meteor yang mampu menghapus sebuah desa dari keberadaannya.

\- Toyokumonu : Jutsu yang bisa membuat diri si pengguna tidak tersentuh berbagai jutsu lawan dan bisa menyentuh lawan dengan jutsu milik si pengguna selama 10 menit. Hanya bisa di pakai satu kali dalam satu hari.

Mohon Reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Yo What Shup, Welcome Back With Me, Whit Me, Whit Me, DarkSN in my Fanfiction

sorry ya semua ane lama Updatenya di karenakan ane agak sibuk dan otak ane masih mikir untuk kelanjutan fic ini, ane baru dapat inspirasi ketika ane baca fic lain yang tema ceritanya agak sama kayak fic ini, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesarnya buat kalian yang sudah lama nunggu fic ini, dan karena ane udah Update ni fic so Happy Reading

Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto & High Scholl DxD Ichiei Ishibumi

Warning : NarutoxGrayfia, Doujutsu! Naruto , Overpower! Naruto, Godlike! Naruto, Godlike! Grayfia, Doujutsu! Grayfia, Good! Sasuke, OverPower! Sasuke, No Jinchuriki! Naruto, Alive! MinaKushi, Jinchuriki! Menma

Don't Like Don't Read

Ok Here We Go!

Chapter 4

Pada malam harinya setelah makan malam Naruto sedang duduk sendirian di teras belakang Mansion Slayer sambil melihat kearah bulan purnama

"Kenapa mereka datang kesini? apakah hanya untuk menyuruhku kembali? apakah mereka hanya menyayangiku jika aku telah menjadi kuat? jika iya, mengapa mereka tidak menyayangiku dari dulu sejak aku masih ada di keluarga mereka, saat aku masih lemah. aku bisa menjadi seperti saat ini karena mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarga Slayer dan selalu di bimbing serta di latih oleh Narukami Tou-San, jika mereka menginginkan aku menjadi kuat, mengapa mereka tidak memberiku kasih sayang yang aku tunggu dari dulu dan di latih oleh mereka?, mengapa jika aku sudah tidak mengharapkan itu lagi mereka datang untuk mengajakku kembali ke keluarga mereka? mengapa?!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang agak keras kemudian melanjutkan

"aku memilih untuk keluar dari keluarga mereka, daripada aku merusak kebahagiaan mereka karena aku hanya seperti orang asing di keluarga mereka, tapi kenapa saat aku telah keluar dari keluarga mereka, mereka malah datang untuk mengajakku kembali ke keluarga mereka, jika boleh memilih aku memilih untuk tidak di lahirkan karena aku sudah lelah untuk menarik perhatian mereka selama 10 tahun aku selalu sendiri dan mereka tidak mempedulikanku tapi aku mencoba untuk bersabar dan menunggu mereka memberiku kasih sayang, tapi setelah 10 tahun dari aku berumu 3 tahun sampai 13 tahun aku selalu sendiri dan selama itu juga mereka tidak memberiku kasih sayang, apa salahku sehingga aku diabaikan oleh mereka, apakah aku bukan anak mereka sehingga aku di abaikan?" ucap Naruto kemudian melanjutkan

"di saat aku telah memutuskan untuk menyerah tapi mereka malah mengajakku kembali kepada mereka, aku hanya menginginkan 1 hal yaitu mereka mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku walau hanya lima menit aku sudah senang, tapi keinginan itu tidak dapat terjadi karena mereka hanya fokus kepada Menma. apa kesalahanku sehingga mereka tidak mempedulikanku"setelah itu dia melihat ke arah bulan purnama yang bersinar kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya

"kenapa kamu membuat takdirku menjadi serumit ini Kami-Sama, kenapa?! Jika begini lebih baik kamu tidak melahirkanku saja" tanpa di perintah air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya dari mata biru Naruto, dia menangis karena keluarganya yang dulu baru menyadari kesalahan mereka ketika dirinya telah memilih untuk keluar dari keluarganya. tanpa di sadari Naruto, Kushina dan Minato mendengar seluruh ucapan Naruto dan mereka menangis karena baru menyadari kesalahan mereka dan tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sangat menderita karena telah menunggu dan bersabar selama 10 tahun untuk mendapat perhatian mereka serta sempat berfikir kalau dia bukan anak mereka

'Hiks tidak Naru kamu anak kami, kami yang salah, maafkan kami Naruto, kami memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi orang tuamu, tapi kami tidak akan menyerah untuk memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kamu dapatkan dulu dan menghapus penderitaan yang dulu kamu derita' batin keduanya. tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat Narukami, Rias, Grayfia, dan Sasuke melihat mereka dan mereka berempat merasa kasihan melihat apa yang sedang di alami keluarga Hokage.

.

.

.

Scane Break

.

.

.

malam semakin larut, karena udara di luar sangat dingin Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, ketika masuk ke dalam, Naruto tidak melihat seorangpun di dalam yang artinya semuanya telah tidur, tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kushina dan Minato belum tidur karena mereka dari tadi menemani Naruto tapi tidak di rasakan oleh Naruto, setelah sampai di kamarnya Naruto mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat Minato memegang pundak Naruto dan Kushina memegang pundak Menma sambil tersenyum, terlihat potret keluarga yang bahagia, namum itu hanya Bunshin dan Henge yang di ciptakan Naruto. dipandangnya foto tadi kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan didekapnya foto tadi kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. tak lama kemudian setelah Naruto tidur, Kushina dan Minato masuk ke kamar Naruto dan melihat anak sulung mereka tertidur sambil mendekap sebuah foto, karena penasaran keduanya mencoba melihat foto apa tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka karena melihat foto keluarga mereka yang terlihat bahagia namun hanya sebuah Bunshin dan Henge yang di ciptakan Naruto sedang di dekap anak sulung mereka, tampak air mata bahagia keluar dari mata mereka.

'Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghilangkan penderitaan yang selama ini kamu derita dan memberi kasih sayang yang belum pernah kamu dapat dari kami serta membuat keluarga kita menjadi utuh kembali' batin keduanya kemudian Kushina dan Minato mengecup kening Naruto bergantian dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada Naruto

'Semoga mimpi indah putraku, kami menyayangimu' batin keduanya kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto dan tanpa mereka sadari Naruto tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Mansion Clan Slayer terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlatih, Naruto sedang berlatih Kenjutsunya sedangkan Sasuke sedang berlatih Ninjutsunya

Slayer Style :: Yamato Rapit Slash

Naruto berlari sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah boneka latihan yang ada di depannya.

Katon :: Hosenka No Jutsu

muncul banyak burung phenex api berukuran sedang ketika Sasuke menyemburkan api-api sedang dari mulutnya.

"Hah aku bosan dengan jutsu yang itu-itu saja" ucap Naruto yang sudah menyarungkan katananya ke sarungnya kembali

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat jutsu kombinasi Sasuke, aku dengan Jutsuku kemudian di gabung dengan jutsumu" jawab Naruto

"Jutsu apa yang ingin kamu gabungkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Jursu Dimensional Slash milikku dan Gouka Mekakyu atau Goukakyu No Jutsu milikmu" jawan Naruto

"Boleh juga" balas Sasuke

"Mari kita coba Sasuke" ucap Naruto

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

"Slayer Style : Yamato Dimensional Slash"

"Katon : Gouka Mekakyu"

kedua jutsu tersebut bergabunung dan terciptalah sayatan api yang sagat besar mengarah ke sebuah pohon, dan ketika jutsu tadi menghilang terlihat pohon yang terkena jutsu kombinasi milik Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi abu.

"Jutsu yang menarik ya kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Hn benar" jawab Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan

"Jutsu ini akan menjadi jutsu pamungkas kita"

"Benar" balas Naruto

di teras belakang Mansion Slayer yang menghadap ke arah Training Ground terlihat Grayfia, Rias, Narukami, Kushina dan Minato sedang melihat latihan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Wah jutsu apa yang mereka buat itu ya, seperti jutsu mematikan" ucap Grayfia

"Benar" balas semuanya

'Naruto' batin Kushina senang karena anak yang selalu di abaikannya berkembang

"Baiklah, Naruto, Sasuke istirahat dulu kita sarapan" panggil Rias, masih mau sarapan? yah Naruto dan Sasuke memang sering melakukan latihan di pagi hari sebelum sarapan, meskipun mereka sudah di nasehati oleh Rias tapi mereka tetap saja melakukannya dan Rias hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"Hai Kaa-San" balas Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian mereka semua masuk kedalam Mansion untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Time Skip

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan Naruto, Sasuke dan Grayfia pergi ke Training Ground tim 11 untuk melaksanakan misi rank C pertama mereka

.

.

.

Scane Break

.

.

.

Di Training Ground 11 kini terlihat tim 11 dan Jounin pembimbing mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Apakah kalian sudah siap menjalankan misi kali ini?" tanya Yamato

"Hai kami siap" balas Naruto dan Grayfia sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke gedung Hokage untuk mengambil misi kita" ucap Yamato

"Hai"

"Hn" balas ketiganya kemudian mereka menghilang menggunakan sunshin mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

Hokage Tower

.

.

.

di kantor Hokage kini terdapat tim 11 dan tim 7 serta Hokage sendiri

"Baiklah karena kedua tim sudah berada di sini, aku beri misi Rank C untuk mengawal tukang kayu dengan selamat sampai tujuan, dan silahkan masuk Tazuna-San" ucap Minato, kemudian muncul pria paruh baya dengan membawa botol sake, kemudian pria itu berkata

"Hah jadi ini yang akan mengawalku, hanya sekumpulan bocah?"

"Jangan begitu Tazuna-San mereka adalah tim terbaik yang kami miliki" balas Minato

"Sebaiknya anda jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilan melainkan dari kemampuan orang itu" balas Naruto datar

"Hah baiklah-baiklah saya setuju" balas Tazuna

"Ok semua aku beri waktu 30 menit untuk menyiapkan peralatan yang di butuhkan setelah selesai kami tunggu di pintu gerbang" jelas Kakashi

"Berjuanglah Naruto, Menma" ucap Minato sebelum mereka pergi dan dibalas gumaman oleh Naruto dan senyuman oleh Menma kemudian ke kedua tim tersebut pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

saat ini tim 11 dan tim 7 bersama Tazuna sedang bersiap pergi ke Nami No Kuni untuk membantu Tazuna

"Baiklah tim apakah kalian siap?" tanya Kakashi

"Hai"

"Hn" balas semuanya kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bergumam

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" dan setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju ke Nami No Kuni.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

di perjalanan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang janggal

'Padahal hari sedang cerah tapi kenapa ada genangan air ya' batin Naruto

"Hah kenapa hari ini panas sekali" ucap Grayfia sambil memberi kode ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke,

"Ya yah panas sekali" balas Naruto sambil memberi kode ke arah Kakashi dan Yamato

"Tentu saja panas karena sekarang sudah siang dan sedang musim panas" ucap Sakura

'Hm sepertinya tim 11 sudah menyadarinya tapi tim 7 belum menyadarinya' batin Kakashi. tiba-tiba muncul dua orang dari genangan air itu kemudian mengikat Kakashi dan Yamato dengan rantai yang mereka bawa dengan kuat sampai tubuh kedua sensei itu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian

"Kyaaaa!" terdengar suara teriakan Sakura karena melihat tubuh Sensei mereka terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian

"Dua telah tumbang, tinggal 6 orang bocah dan pria tua yang menjadi incaran kita" ucap musuh di depan tim 7 dan tim 11

"Sakura, Grayfia-Chan lindungi clien kita, kami berempat yang akan melawan mereka" ucap Naruto

"Hai" balas kedua gadis di tim itu

"Menma, Rei hadapi dia dan kami yang akan menghadapi yang satunya" ucap Naruto kepada Menma dab Rei

"Hai" balas keduanya kemudian Menma dan Rei menyerang salah satu musuhnya

"Apakah kamu siap Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Hn kapanpun Naruto" balas Sasuke kemudian keduanya melesat menyerang musuh mereka, setelah sampai di depan musuh mereka langsung menyerangnya dengan Taijutsu dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh musuh dan terjadilah jual beli pukulan, tapi karena kerja sama Naruto dan Sasuke, musuh itu cukup kesulitan melawan keduanya.

BUAK

Musuh itu terkena tendangan Naruto yang mengarah ke dadanya dan terpental ke belakang

"Cih, akan ku bunuh kalian" ucap musuh itu kemudian merepal handseal

Suiton :: Teppoudama no Jutsu

Setelah itu muncul peluru air yang mengarah ke arah mereka, karena melihat hal itu, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan merepal handseal

Katon :: Goukakyou no Jutsu

Setelah itu Sasuke menyemburkan bola api yang mengerah ke peluru air yang mengarah ke arah mereka

DUARRRR

Terjadi ledakan akibat bertabrakannya kedua jutsu tadi dan menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal, memanfaatkan asap tadi, Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Yamato dari fuin di telapak tangannya, setelah itu dia langsung menyiapkan jutsunya

Slayer Style :: Yamato Dimensional Slash

Cahaya muncul di tempat musuh ketika Naruto mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke tempat musuh tadi dan cahaya tadi berupa sayatan yang cukup banyak sehingga seperti sedang menyayat asap tadi dengan musuh yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat tubuh musuh tadi sidah tidak utuh dan terdapat organ dalam yang berceceran serta darah yang banyak mengubangi musuh tadi

"Ka-kalian me-membunuhnya" ucap Sakura dengan nada ketakutan dan badan bergetar

"Kita ada di dunia Shinobi, mustahil jika kita tidak membunuh musuh yang menyerang kita" ucap Naruto sambil menyarungkan pedangnya kesarungnya dan memasukkan pedang itu ke fuin yang ada di telapak tangannya

"Ya tapi kalian membunuhnya terlalu sadis Naru-Kun, Sasuke-Kun" balas Grayfia

"Maaf kami terbawa suasana saat bertarung tadi" ucap Naruto

"Hn" balas Sasuke

Tap Tap

Muncul Menma dan Rei di samping mereka berempat

"Apakah kalian telah mengalahkannya?" tanya Naruto kepada keduanya

"Sudah"

"Hm" balas Menma dan Rei kemudian Naruto melihat musuh yang dilawan Menma dan Rei tergeletak dan terdapat pusaran di perutnya serta organ dalam yang keluar lewat perut tadi

Tap Tap

Kemudian muncul Kakasih dan Yamato

"Bagus tim kalian bisa mengalahkan musuh kaliab tadi dan aku takjub dengan kerjasama kalia" ucap Kakashi

"Sen-sensei, bukannya tadi kalian-" ucapan Sakura tidak dapa diteruskan karena telah di potong oleh Kakashi

"Tadi itu hanya bunshin kami, serta kami mengetes apakah kalian dapat mengalahkan musuh tadi atau tidak" kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menatap ke arah Tazuna

"Tazuna-San bisa anda jelaskan tentang misi ini?"

"Apa maksudnya Sensei?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi bingung

"Misi ini sebenarnya bukan misi Rank C yang seharusnya menjadi lawan kita adalah bandit, tapi yang tadi kita lawan adalah Missing nin Rank C, misi ini seharusnya ber Rank B-A" jelas Naruto

"Hah baiklah, sebenarnya negeri kami sedang mengalami krisis yang di sebabkan oleh orang yang bernama Gotou, kami semua berencana membuat sebuah jembatan yang akan di gunakan kami untuk jalur perdagangan, tapi usaha kami selalu di ganggu oleh Gotou dengan mengirim bandit atau ninja bayaran untuk menggagalkan usaha kami, kami berniat meminta bantuan dari ninja berperingkat Chunin atau Jounin, tapi karena kami kekurangan uang, maka kami hanya mampu menyewa Shinobi berperangkat Genin dengan misi Rank C" ucap Tazuna menunduk sedih

"Maaf Tazuna-san. Saya tidak bisa mengambil resiko tersebut pada murid-murid saya, kami akan kembali kekonoha dan melaporkan misi ini yang sudah berubah" Ujar Kakashi yang hendak membatalkan misi tersebut, Tazuna yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk dan menunduk sedih karena mendengar keputusan Kakashi. Naruto berjalan mendekati Tazuna dan berkata

"Tenang saja Tazuna-San, mesikipun mereka tidak mau membantu mu, saya siap melanjutkan misi ini meskipun nyawa saya menjadi taruhannya" semua orang yang ada di sana membelakkan matanya atas ucapan Naruto tadi kecuali Sasuke dan Grayfia karena telah tau sifat Naruto

"Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Yamato

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Sensei" jawab Naruto kemudian melanjutkan

"Jika kalian ingin membatalkan misi ini, silahkan kembali ke Konoha, tapi aku tidak akan kembali sampai misi ini terselesaikan"

"Aku juga akan ikut Naru-Kun" ucap Grayfia

"Hn, aku juga akan ikut Dobe" balas Sasuke

"Ya aku akan ikut Nii-San" ucap Menma

"Ya aku juga akan melanjutkan misi ini" balas Sakura dan Rei

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian" balas Kakashi kemudian membuat handseal dan menghentakannya ke tanah

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

POWW

Muncul anjing kecil dengan ikat kepala Konoha di hadapan Kakashi

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya anjing tadi

"Aku ingin kamu mengantarkan surat ini ke Hokage dan bilang bahwa misi ini naik Rank, Pakun" jawab Kakashi kemudian meyerahkan

gulungan ke Pakun dan di terima olehnya dengan cara menggigit gulungan tadi, kemudian di melesat ke arah Konoha

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan perjalannanya" ucap Kakashi

"Hai/Hm/Hn" balas semunya

"Arigatou Minna" ucap Tazuna terharu

"itu mamang tugas kami menyelesaikan misi ini Tazuna-San, meskipun nyawa kami yang menjadi taruhannya" balas Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, setelah menyebrangi laut mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah jalan ditengah hutan. Mereka semua berjalan dengan hening memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

.

Tap

Srakk

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti mendadak lalu melemparkan sebuah Kunai kearah salah semak-semak disampingnya, semua yang ada disitu menatap bingung Naruto lalu dibalik semak-semak tersebut keluar kelinci putih membuat mereka semua kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega

"Naruto-BAKA!. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa membunuh kelinci itu" Teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang masih menatap serius kelinci tersebut. Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, ia dan Sasuke saling melirik lalu mengangguk

Kakashi pun melakukan hal yang sama ketika melihat kelinci putih tersebut, ' kelinci putih? Ini musim panas kenapa ada kelinci putih disini, kecuali..' batin Kakashi melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu

"SEMUANYA! MENUNDUK!"

Teriak Kakashi menundukan kepala Tazuna sedangkan Menma, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Grayfia, dan Rei menunduk mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Dalam waktu bersamaan dari arah belakang melesat sebuah pedang berukuran besar bersiap memenggal kepala mereka

Tap!

Naruto menatap pedang itu serius sambil mengeluarkan pedang Yamato dari fuin yang ada di telapak tangannya, kemudian dia mendekati pedang besar tadi, setelah sampai di dekatnya dia mengambil pedang itu

'Kubikiribocho' batin Naruto sambil menatap pedang itu serius, saat merasakan ada seseorang, Naruto lalu berbalik kebelakang lalu melemparkan pedangnya kearah salah satu batang pohon yang dimana sudah berdiri seseorang dengan perban dimulutnya

Kakashi dan Yamato memicingkan matanya melihat orang itu, " Zabuza Momochi. Pemegang pedang Kubikiribocho, Salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure, Missing-nin Kirigakure" Ujar Kakashi menyebut profil Zabuza. Zabuza tertawa mendengar Kakashi mengetahui dirinya

"Hahahaha… aku sungguh terhormat dikenal oleh Hatake Kakashi, atau Copy Ninja Kakashi dan Tenzo Yamato atau Mokuton no Tenzo. Dan Iijinkan aku untuk membunuh kalian disini" Ujar Zabuza mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sarkatis. Kakashi dan Yamato yang mendengar itu menatap tajam Zabuza serta Kakashi membuka penutup mata sebelah kirinya

"Semuanya lindungi Tazuna. Kami yang akan melawan Zabuza!" Seru Kakashi memerintahkan Team 7 dan Team 11 untuk melindungi Tazuna. Team 7 yang mendengar itu langsung membentuk formasi melingkari Tazuna ditengah. Zabuza yang melihat itu menatap rendah Team 7 tapi beda dengan Team 11 mereka lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Sasuke memerintahkan Grayfia untuk melindungi Tazuna sementara mereka berdua bersiap-siap di depan Team 7 jika ada hal yang di luar dugaan.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kakashi dan Yamato sedang melawan Zabuza dan terlihat Kakashi dan Yamato unggul karena mereka berdua, tak lama kemudian Zabuza membuat sebuah bunshin dan merepal handseal

Kirigakure no Jutsu

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut setelah Zabuza selesai mengucapkan nama jutsunya tadi, setelah itu Zabuza dan bunshinnya langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi dan Yamato. Sementara itu Kakashi dan Yamato meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, tiba-tiba insting mereka merasakan bahaya dari arah samping, dan benar saja Zabuza dan bunshinnya menyerang mereka dari arah samping dan di tangkis oleh mereka menggunakan kunai dan jual beli serangan pun terjadi

Trank

Trank

Trank

Suara kunai dan pedang saling berbenturan dan kerena pandangan mereka yang kurang jelas dikarenakan oleh kabut yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu Zabuza menciptakan 1 bunshin lagi dan melesat ke arah Kakashi dan Yamato dan merapal handseal

Suirou no Jutsu

Tiba-tiba tercipta air yang mengurung Kakashi dan Yamato.

.

.

.

Naruto Place

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini menatap kabut dan pertarungan itu dengan serius, dan karena dia tidak melihat lagi ada pertarungan, kemudian Naruto merepal handseal

Fuuton: Daitoppa

Setelah itu muncul angin yang kencang menyapu kabut tadi sampai menghilang dan sekarang terlihatlah 2 bunshin Zabuza sedang mengurung Kakashi dan Yamato di dalam bola air dan Zabuza yang menatap mereka remeh

"Sekarang siapa yang akan maju dulu" ucap Zabuza

"Baiklah teme, saatnya kita beraksi" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil membuka pedang Yamato dari sarungnya

"Hn" balas Sasuke kemudian mereka melesat ke arah Zabuza sementara Zabuza, dia hanya menatap remeh mereka. Setelah sampai di depan Zabuza, Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya dan di tahan oleh Zabuza dengan pedangnya

Trank

Suara benda logam yang saling beradu terdengar, saat Zabuza masih menahan pedang Naruto, Sasuke langsung menendang Zabuza hingga terpental agak jauh ke belakang

Duak

Memanfaatkan momen tersebut Naruto langsung membuat sebuah jutsu

Slayer Style : Yamato Dimensional Slash

Muncul cahaya dari pedang Naruto yang mengarah ke Zabuza dan terciptalah sayatan dari cahaya tadi di tempat Zabuza, beberapa saat kemudian, sayata tadi menghilang dan terlihat kondisi Zabuza yang memprihatinkan karena terdapat sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat Naruto melangkah ke arah Zabuza,

Sleb

Sleb

Sleb

Tiba-tiba muncul senbon yang kemudian menusuk leher Zabuza, setelah itu muncul seseorang yang terlihat seperti Hunter-nin

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mengalahkan Zabuza, kami sangat kesulitan untuk melawannya, dan selanjutnya serahkan dia kepadaku untuk di bawa ke Kirigakure, karena hanya Kirigakure saja yang akan membayar mahal untuk itu" ucap Hunter-nin itu sambil mendekat ke tempat Zabuza

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin memenggal kepalanya di sini kemudian kamu bisa membawa kepalanya" ucap Naruto

"Ap-apa Maksudmu?" tanya Hunter-nin tadi

"Yah aku hanya ingin memenggal kepalanya di sini dan kamu bisa bawa kepalanya ke Kirigakure" jawab Naruto mengulangi ucapan yang di ucapkannya tadi

"Tidak perlu aku yang akan melakulannya di Kirigakure nanti" balas Hunter-nin itu

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kamu memenggalnya di sini" ucap Naruto

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat kamu memenggal kepalanya di sini" jawab Naruto

"Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan akan melakulannya di Kirigakure tadi Naruto" ucap Yamato

"Tidak Yamato Sensei aku hanya ingin melihat dia melakukannya di sini dan jika dia tidak mau melakukannya dia berarti teman dari Zabuza" balas Naruto

"Apa makasudmu Naruto?" tanya Yamato bingung

"Begini Yamato Sensei, seorang Hunter-nin biasanya langaung memenggal kepala buruannya di tempat dan membawanya sedangkan tubuhnya di buang, dan biasanya Hunter-nin itu bekerja berkelompok sedangkan dia hanya sendiri, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia adalah teman Zabuza" jelas Naruto

"Benar aku adalah teman Zabuza" ucap Hunter-nin kemudian melepas topeng yang dia pakai kemudia dia melanjutkan

"Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk membantu Zabuza-Sama dalam menjalani misi yang diberikan Mei-Sama untuk mengumpulkan dan yang nanti akan di gunakan untuk perang saudara di Kirigakure" jelas Hunter-nin tadi sambil menunduk sedih

"Jangan sedih aku bisa membantumu untuk ikut berperang setelah misi ini selesai" ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kamh katakan Naruto!?" ucap Kakashi

"Benarkah?" tanya Hunter-nin itu

"Ya benar dan Kakashi Sensei aku berniat membantunya karena aku sangat tidak senang dengan yang namanya perang" ucap Naruto dinging di akhir kalimatnya

"Baiklah terserah kamu, aku akan ikut juga untuk memastikan kamu tidak apa-apa dan apakah kalia ikut juga?" tanya Kakashi ke semua muridnya dan Yamato

"Ya kami akan ikut" balas semuanya

"Arigatou minna" ucap Hunter-nin

"Sama-sama dan apakah saya boleh tau namamu?" tanya Kakashi

"Nama saya Haku ee..."

"Kakashi, nama saya Kakashi, ini Yamato, ini Naruto, Sasuk, Garyfia, Menma, Sakura dan Rei serta ini Tazuna klien kami" ucap Kakashi sambil memperkenalkan semuanya kepada Haku tapi tiba-tiba Menma bertanya ke Haku

"Haku-San ternyata kamu cantik ya"

"Maaf Menma-San tapi saya ini laki-laki" balas Haku

"Ehhh!" semua orang yang ada di situ kaget kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang tetlihat tidak peduli

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita dan Haku-San kamu boleh ikut dengan kami dan Yamato tolong aku untuk membawa Zabuza sampai di tujuan kita" ucap Kakashi

"Hai" balas Yamato

"Arigatou Kakashi-San" ucap Haku

"Ya sama-sama" balasnya kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena pertarungan tadi

.

.

.

TBC

Hah akhirnya selesai juga maaf ya jika ini jelek dan banyak kata-kata yang salah soalnya saya maksa Update agar tidak mengecewakan kalian semua dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan membaca fic ini, oh ya ane juga usahain untuk bisa secepatnya Update untuk fic ane yang "Naruto Love Story" biar gak ada nganggap kalo ane balakan Discontinue tunggu aja kelanjutan fic ini yak

.

.

.

Saatnya untuk membalas Reviews dari kalian

.5 : lanjut

Ya ini udah lanjut

unyu: Type your review gitu sih kan udah lama nunggu nih update nya

sorry udah ngecewain kalian tapi ane bakalan usahain untuk cepat Update lagi

Yah itu dia balasan dari Reviews, yah Reviews kali ini sedikit karena ane udah ngebalasnya di fic ane yang berjudul "Naruto Love Story" dan jangan lupa ninggalin jejak berupa Review yak.

.

.

.

Ane DarkSN Sing Out


End file.
